Modular electronic systems may employ subsystems and/or elements that can be configured to provide a design that is customized to a particular application. Modular electronic systems may be reconfigured, expanded and/or optimized as application needs or requirements change. Modular electronic systems permit a system to be constructed from one or more subsystems or modules that can be sourced from multiple providers for use in various systems. Modular electronic systems may be characterized as a combination and configuration of functional components that may include discrete, reusable modules that are interconnected using a predefined communications interface, and typically a predefined mechanical structure, such as a rack, frame or the like.
Hardware manufacturers may use various properties such as shape, size, and even magnets to enforce proper orientation of components when connectors of the components mate. In one example, pogo pins may be used. Pogo pins are spring-loaded connectors that allow for individual contact points. In another example, optical emitter/detector pairs permit binary data to be transmitted over pulses of light. These solutions can simplify and enforce orientation of connections. However, such solutions are mainly applicable to cable connections, and have limited application in the connection of discrete hardware devices.
There is a continued need for improved connections between physical devices.